


A Different Me

by SquishyandMonkey2012



Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/M, Female Joey Female Yami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyandMonkey2012/pseuds/SquishyandMonkey2012
Summary: After she felt like her life was taking a turn for the worst, abusive father, friends seemed to ignore her, her boyfriend doesn't have time for her. Joey was wondering around in a dirty alley when a mysterious stranger offered her a new home. Little does she know, she will join an evil organization.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so don't judge. Also wanted to make a female Joey and Yami because I can. Ok bye.

A/N: this is my first fanfiction so please don't say shit about it, and I decided to make Jounouchi and Yami Yugi girls for a reason. This will take place during the Waking the Dragons era. Jounouchi was sitting in an dirty alleyway with the idea that her friends are ignoring her and her boyfriend Seto Kaiba doesn't want to be with her, but she was saved by a biker and taken to Dartz. How will she live with her new life? 

 

It was around midnight in Domino City where all the noises from the people and objects fresh in the air, a 16 year old women with long blonde hair was wandering around in the rain for a long while, she sat on the dirty ground in a dark alleyway with tears running down her dirt-stained face, her name was Jounouchi Katsuya. 

After Battle City everything seemed to be perfect, she had friends that cared about her, that seemed to always be by your side no matter what. She also had a person who she never thought who would love her in a million years was the rich CEO Seto Kaiba. However everything changed a few weeks ago.

" This can't is happening.." she whispers to herself. 

3 weeks ago on her way to school she walked to her friends to say hello and the moment they saw here they turned away as if she didn't existed, of course this hurt Joey, it had felt like she did something bad to cause them to react like that. Then the next day she went to see Kaiba and the receptionist said " Mr. Kaiba is very busy and will not take any garbage that rolls through the door. " then Joey ran away crying her eyes out. It's been like that for the past three weeks. 

Joey then heard an engine of an vehicle speeding down the alleyway, with no will to move she stayed out and wait to see what's in store for her. Then a motorcycle stopped right in front of her, and a person with a helmet stood from their bike and walked towards her, they were wearing a black leather jacket, dark navy jeans, and boots. Then the helmet came off revealing a handsome man who was tan and had spiky brown hair and pale blue eyes. 

The young man took off his jacket and placed in onto Joey's head, " Why are you out here by yourself? " his voice laced with an Australian accent.   
She looked at him with dull brown eyes and answered, " I've lost everything, my friends, my lover, my passion, everything slipped from my grasp and now I'm nothing..I don't belong anywhere."  
"I can take you somewhere." He replied, "There is a place where my boss takes people who lost their way and make them part of his family."   
"Family?" She asked. "That's right, myself including two more are there and he helped us to find our purposes again. He could do the same to you."   
Joey wondered about this for a little bit, she was worried if this could lead her to trouble, but this was an opportunity that she might never get back. "Take me to him, I don't want to be alone anymore."   
The man hopped back onto his bike and help out his hand towards her, then said, "My name is Valon, what's you're name?" He asked with a smile.   
She gave a small smile back, "It's Joey." She then hopped onto his bike and was taken to this place where Valon promised that was new beginning, and new home.


	2. A New Family

CHAPTER 2  
A New Family

The sun was about to rise as Valon and Joey reached to her new "home" which was a giant tower in the middle of the sea.  
"Valon, what is this thing?" Joey question. Valon turned around and smiled, "This is our home, the boss will see you here, love."   
Joey blushed cause the only other person who called her that was Kaiba, but she brushed those thoughts out of her head, she has a new future ahead of her and she will not let her past slow her down.   
As they enter the tower, it was filled with ancient designs and artifacts, she was amazed that she almost didn't hear the voice that was calling her.   
"My dear, why are you here?" She looked to a man who had long teal hair that was tied by a single ponytail at the bottom, he also seem to wear some strange clothing from the ancient past, but the strangest thing about him was his eyes, which the right was teal and the other a pale gold.  
"Master Dartz, I found her in dire need, she was alone and lost and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, I brought her here and wanted her to part of our family." Valon stated looking at Dartz with pleading eyes. "Valon," Dartz said, "I admire you actions I didn't asked you the question. My dear why are you here?"  
"Please sir, I watched as my life was stolen away from me and I was left on the side with no one to help me, Valon found me and said that this place can help me, a place where I can call home. Please master Dartz, allow me to stay here." Joey pleaded with glassy eyes.  
Dartz had a look of sympathy. "My dear" he started, "I will not abandon you, as long as you won't abandon me and that you will serve me, you will always have a home here." He finished as he place a hand on her tear-stained cheek.   
Joey places a her hand on top of the one on her cheek and smiled at him. "Thank you."   
Dartz then stepped back and said some ancient chanting that she didn't understand, then all of a sudden she felt this new energy-no this new power inside her as a symbol of a strange star appeared on the middle of her forehead, she slumped down as she was trying to catch her breath.   
" This feeling that you're experiencing is the ancient power of the Orichalcos."   
Joey looked up with a red tint if her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, it made them looked angry and sinister. " I won't fail you master Dartz." She said with a cold demeanor in her voice.


	3. A New Family

Chapter 3  
Meet the Family  
Joey woke up and found herself in a nice warm bed, when she got up she saw how much space was inside the room, she thought twelve people could fit in the room. She removed the covers and saw that she was in a short night gown. As she walked towards the door it opened and Valon was standing there on the other side.  
"Hey, did ya get a good night sleep, Sheila?" he asked with a big smile on his face. 

Joey gave him a small smile, "Best night sleep since about a month ago." Joey was a bit groggy from waking up. 

Valon had a little package in his hands, "Here, Master Dartz decided to get you some new clothes, he bought a couple and hopes they're to ya liking." He said will scratching the back of his head with a grin.  
Joey took them in a very thankful manner. "Tell him I said thank you." then she placed a kiss on Valon's cheek. 

Valon glowed bright red, "Well uh, I should uh l-let ya get changed." he managed to stuttered out before leaving the room. 

As Joey began to change into her new clothes that she picked out and wanted to wear she began to hear voices. 

"So you brought a new recruit here?" said a voice the seemed to be laced with a sarcastic tone. Then another voice interjected, "Knock it off Alister, I think she'll make a great addition to our cause." a baritone voice gently said. "Thank you Raphael." Valon said. 

Joey opened the door and revealed the three men, Alister just glanced away, Raphael gave her a friendly smile, it was a small one though. Valon on the other hand, was gaping like a fish, cause of the clothes Joey was wearing which consisted a long black sleeved shirt that showed her stomach and a but of here chest, a very short pair of grey shorts with ankle high combat boots ( ya'll know what I'm talking about) she gave a little twirl and asked Valon. "What do you think?" Valon began to stuttered again. "It looks r-real nice on you, not in a creepy way!" He managed to spit out.  
The other two were snickering behind Joey, she didn't noticed but smile at Valon. "Thanks!" 

As the four continued to get to know each other even more Dartz came out of the shadows with a stoic face, "Joey, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked in a mono-toned voice. He and Joey began to walking towards the main corridor. 

"My dear, as being apart of our family you must do certain tasks for me." Dartz said to her. "Master Dartz, I will accept any task you have to give to me" she said in a firm voice. Dartz then smirked, then handed a card to Joey. Once she had the card in her hand she saw it was the same star symbol that appeared on her forehead, she looked up to Dartz with a quizzical look on her face.

Dartz then said, "That is the Seal of Orichalcos, this seal once it's played in the field will raise your monsters' attack points by 500 points, but there is a price that must be paid, if you lose the duel or if the other player does, you will have your soul taken away." 

Joey had a horrified feeling settling in her stomach, this card took people's souls? As she was about to hand the card back to Dartz, she then realized she can use this card on her once so called friends. Having an enraged look and placed the card into her deck. "I understand the stakes master, but I shall be willing to use this card." She stated while bowing onto her knees. 

Raphael, Alister, and Valon entered the room and bowed to Dartz as well, and Dartz had a smirk on his face. "My children, we are family, and I promise you, we shall rid this world from evil."

"Yes Master Dartz."


	4. The First Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now our heroes will catch a glimpse of what is yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK FUCKING FOREVER! But I finished. Sorry guys, school and stress. Bleh.

The First Soul

In the school, Tea noticed that Yugi was missing, she was worried about him, he would never skip school unless it was something really serious. She was also worried about Joey, they haven't seen her for a month and silently praying that she'll return safe and sound.   
"Still worrying about both of them, Tea?" Tea turned around and saw Tristan looking at her with a sad look. "Yeah, at least we know where Yugi is, but not Joey. Plus, Yugi would never ditched school." she said with honesty and worry in her tone. Tristan gave her a hearty smile and shouted, "Well let's go find him! I think I know where he might be." 

Down on the busy streets Yami was walking towards a certain place that she needed to look at, for more answers. As she was looking towards the place Yugi appeared beside her and asked her, "Why did we left during math class?" Yami the responded, "I feel like the ancient tablet in the museum is calling out for me, I must know the secrets of my past, and these cards will help us unlock it." Yami held the Egyptian God cards in her hand as she looked at Yugi, who had a worrisome look on his face.   
Just as they about were about to enter into the museum, Yami stopped when she heard two voices calling out. "Yugi!" Yami turned around and saw both Tristan and Tea behind her.   
"What are you both doing here?" Yami began. Tea then began to say "I know you're worried, and confused, but don't leave us in the dark, we've been through everything together and that won't change." Then Tristan added, "Don't forget that we're always here to help." As they both held there hands out placing one on top of eachother. Yami then placed hers and looked at them with a grateful look on her face. 

When the three approached to the tablet Yami held at the three Egyptian Gad cards in front of it, then out of no where and burst of power came from the tablet and hit the cards in Yami's hand. Yami cried out as this power sucked the power from the cards, sealed them into the tablet, then watched as the tablet was encased with some form of crystal wall. "What's happening!?" Tea cried, then they all heard screaming outside. 

They all ran out of the building and saw monsters were running a mock around the city, people were running away trying to get away from the monsters. Yami gasped when a monster barely missed her head, then she heard a familiar voice. "Get the hell away from me, you freak!" She turned around and saw Mai across the street. "Mai!" she called out as she ran towards her. Mai looked and saw her, "Yugi, what's happening here? What's the deal with these monsters?" Mai asked as she rested her hands on her hips. Tristan and Tea catch up to them. The group then heard giggling and chuckling behind them. They saw Rex and Weevil standing there looking dazed and confused, as if they were high or something.   
"Yo! What are you two doing!? Don't you see any of this shit?" Tristan bellowed at them but they both kept looking at the sky with those blank but high looks. "Forget it, there's no use." 

The group were in Yugi's room watching the news regarding the outbreak of monsters, blaming Seto Kaiba for the incident, as the all heard Kaiba yelling at the news crew, a mailman with a package in his hands walked towards the group. "Package for Yugi Muto." he announced, Yugi walked up and took the package and walked back to the group. Mai walked beside him and asked, "What you got there Yugi?" Yugi opened the box and revealed a video tape and a hand painted duel monsters card with a key.

Tristan took the card and looked at it while Yugi places the tape onto the VCR player. They all watched as Pegasus appeared in the screen. "Hello Yugi boy, I discovered something terrible, and so I decided to warn you through via video tape, inside the package there is a card that I painted myself, in order for that card to work you must visit my headquarters in America to find the answers to this crisis, I pray that you'll heed my warning." and with that, Pegasus' video message ended. Tea stood up and pondered, "What are we gonna do?" she then looked at Yugi with a troubled look in her face. 

Elsewhere, Pegasus was sitting at this desk, with his hands on his chin will leaning forward. "I just hope that Yugi boy got my message."   
Then a new voice interjected. "Heh, I'm sure they did honey. However, your efforts will be in vain." Pegasus turned around and saw Joey standing on the window behind him, with here new duel disk out. Pegasus feared that this duel will determine his fate.


	5. Erasing the Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait, damn school and I've been losing a lot of sleep and I've been passing out due to exhaustion like crazy.

Chapter 5   
Erasing the Scars

Joey's P.O.V. 

I'm standing a few feet from Pegasus, who is slumped on the floor panting heavily, I know that this duel is taking a toll on him, but I couldn't seem to find a reason to care. I felt powerful that I'm taking a high ranked duelist and the creator of duel monsters down with the Orichalcos by my side. Pegasus has only 100 life points left, I had 1600 life points, but I had one magic card that will end this duel and seal his soul, my Hinotama card, once I activate this card I'll win the duel. I looked at Pegasus and pulled the card from my hand. "Pegasus, your time is up, I activate my Hino-," I heard myself being cut off when I saw the look in Pegasus' eye, he had a look of fear and desperation, as if he's pleading me not to play my card. I felt like time had stopped, that I'm being held back by my weaker self. Pegasus looked me in the eyes and began to begged, "Joey, please, you're better than this, snap out of it, you are your own person, why are you following that mad man?" 

Pegasus' words caused me to recoil back, I've never seen him look so scared before. Was I really terrifying him? 

I brushed off those thoughts, I raised my spell card and shouted, "Pegasus, your soul shall be energy and power to the great Leviathan, and you will no longer help those people who were my worthless no good shit for friends!" The meteors from the card came hurtling towards Pegasus, he cried out as Hinotama rained down on him, then the seal circled around him and a bright beam shot out of the seal and took his soul.   
"Good riddance." Was the last thing I said to the now corpse of what was once Pegasus and climbed out the window. 

Later that night ( still Joey P.o.v. )  
I returned to Doma headquarters, I was informed that the man with those glasses wasn't able to defeat Yugi and the pharaoh, I knew that was bound to happen, but I carried on to my room.  
"Hey Joey!" I turned to see Raphael, Alister, and Valon walking towards me, I smiled at the three bikers. "Hey guys, I heard about the duel with the pharaoh, I'm sorry."   
Raphael gave me a kind smile and placed at hand on my shoulder, but didn't say anything and walked away. Valon came behind me and said, "Don't worry love, besides, Dartz wanted to speak with you about something and needed Raphael to bring it into the main room." 

The three of us began to make our way to the main room, as we arrived Dartz is standing there with his hands behind his back waiting for us to enter in the room, he turned and looked at me. "Joey, I decided to bring you something for you to get rid of." I looked at him with a quizzical look, "What is it?" He gave me a smirk, "You will finally get rid of your deepest scar." 

I saw Raphael bring in a guy who had his head being covered by a bag, he was yelling at anyone who was in the room. However, that gruff voice with a drunken slur was really familiar to me. Then Raphael pulled the bag off, I felt my heart stopped and my breathing slowed.   
"Where the hell am I!" The man roared as he stared at Raphael, then his eyes turned towards me and had a surprised and relieved look. "Joey? Oh thank God, I've been looking everywhere for you, come on let's go-" his words were cut off as I shoved him violently on the floor. Then Raphael took off his duel disk and tossed it towards my father. 

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! You made my life a living hell, now I'm about to do the same to you!" I yelled as I activated my duel disk, then I pointed a finger at him, "You and I are going to play a game, if you win I'll leave with you, but if I win your soul shall be mine." My father looked at me with confused eyes, then said, "Joey, I don't blame you for hating me, I deserve it, but I want you to come home, I want to make things right." I looked at him, then out of nowhere I began to laugh. "You think I'll fall for that shit? Hahaha! You're a funny old man." He looked at me with glassy eyes, "My baby.." I ignored the nickname, I draw the first card, and it was the seal, I smirked. "Today marks as a new day old man, I play the seal of Orichalcos," then the symbol appeared on the floor and on my forehead. "Then I place one monster in defense mode and summon Baby Dragon in attack mode. You're move." I already knew I won the duel, for he didn't know how to play.

I spent every moment I had chipping away at his life points, he would always summon one monster and it's always in attack mode, which made it easier for me. He had no monster left in the field and I had one monster, my loyal servant Red Eyes Black Dragon, who's power increased, I had enough power to defeat him and move on and erase him.   
"Now you know the fear I had all those years, I've always feared being hit or yelled by you, and for what?! You took the only good thing in my life, it's because of you I lost Serenity! I'm going to make you pay!" I turned to my Red Eyes, "Say goodbye to the rest of your life points, Red Ey-" I was cut off of my words as I felt a vice grip around me, my father lunged at me, giving me a hug. I felt tears hitting my should, he's...crying? I never knew that the bastard was capable of such emotion. The began to speak," My baby, I'm so sorry Joey..I'm sorry.. I want everything to go back to normal, I lose your mother, your sister, because of my drinking issues, now I'm losing you too, cause of my selfish and cruel ways, I'm so sorry my little girl..!" He sobbed his feelings and it sent a chill on my spine. 

I stepped back from him, my bangs shielding my eyes, he was crying for me, all the love was poured out into one big apology, my heart told me to go home, but I couldn't seem to push myself towards it. I raised my hand and pointed towards him. "Red Eyes, blast his life points away." Then Red Eyes spit his blast at my father and wiped away his life points, as I watched him being taken away, my vision became suddenly blurring and then I felt my body falling down, the last thing I heard was Valon screaming, "Joey!" and then my world became black.


	6. The First Mission Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start where Joey will find her friends and challenge them to a duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I'M SORRY! Fucking school is killing me, so here you go, hopefully this will make it up.

Chapter 6  
The First Mission Part I

Joey woke up in her room, she felt exhausted both physically and emotionally, she couldn't remember what happened. 

She got out of the bed and began heading towards the door, "This is so weird," she thought to herself. "I don't remember doing anything that could make me pass out, I guess I can always asked the guys or master Dartz about it." Just about she was going to open the door. It was violently slammed open.  
"Joey! Are you alright? Are you hurt!?" 

Joey was pulled into a crushing embraced, Valon was holding her tight and asking her questions regarding her well being. 

"Valon, I'm ok, but I'm really confused, what happened?" Joey asked while Valon gave her a weird look. "You don't remember what happened Joey?" They both turned and saw Raphael and Alister standing at the door way to Joey's room. "What do you mean?" Joey asked, Alister walked towards here. "Last night you were in a duel, you activated the Seal of Orichalcos, you won obviously, but do you remember the person you were dueling with?" 

Joey began to concentrate, then piece by piece her memories were coming back, she remembered feeling a strong wave of anger and hatred while playing the card, then she say the face of her opponent. Joey opened her eyes, then whispered, "It was my father..wasn't it?" Raphael then came up, "Joey, none of us blame you, you were hurt many times by that man, he's the reason you no longer have a loving family anymore, but that is why we're all here. We all lost something good in our lives, and we all meet here to become a family, you're part of our family Joey." Raphael finished with a smile. 

Joey walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and began to sob. She felt very fortunate and grateful that she had the guys with her, they didn't judge her for taking her father's soul, they just wanted to make sure that she's alright. Then as they both pulled apart they heard someone cleared their voice and they all turned around and saw Dartz standing at the doorway, they all bowed down and greeted him.

Dartz walked slowly and stopped in front of the group-more specifically Joey, and then called her name in a soft tone. Joey looked up to her master and she saw he had a soft look on his features.

He bent down and pulled her into an embrace, and the said, "I know you must feel scared and possible guilty, but you knew in your heart that the man who was your father took all the good things in your life, and he deserved to be punished, and you brought salvation to his soul, and in return you are free from the abuse that you suffered for all your childhood. You're free and with me." Dartz finish and she began to sob again. "Thank you for understanding master Dartz." Joey hiccuped out. 

Several hours later they all went to the meeting room, and then Dartz began their assignment. "The pharaoh and her companions will come to America to find out the causes of the monster attacks, and this is where we'll try to stop them and then take her soul, then our new world will begin." Then he turned to Joey, "My dear, I would like you to make a grand entrance to your friends, can you do that for me?" 

Joey looked up to her master and gave him a mischievous glint in her eyes, and her smirk was an exact copy of her eyes. "I'll give them an entrance they will never forget, my dear master."


	7. The First Mission    Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of joey's first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCCCKKKKK! Holy shit I am so sorry! Fucking school and now I am dealing with relationship problems, whatever, I am back and I intend to get back into the program.

Joey's P.O.V 

I'm standing on a cliff right by the motorbike Dartz had given me for this mission, I was waiting for the signal, the time where I should make my grand entrance. 

Flashback 

Raphael, Alister, Valon, and myself were all standing with Dartz's back facing us, we were waiting for him to tell us our assignment. 

"Josephine" Dartz finally said, I stood up and I replied, "Yes master?" Dartz then turned around and smiled, "Your former friends are going to stop at the desert, and I'll have a team of my followers charging at them, your job is to make a grand entrance, stop the team and drive away, but where they will go you'll have a chance to get some revenge. Sounds good with you my dear?" Dartz finished with a smirk on his face

I had a devious smirk of my own on my face, walked up and bowed to him. "I'll give them a hell of an entrance master." 

End of flashback

I was brought back to reality to the sound of an engine, I looked down and so Yugi and the others down there, I narrowed my eyes at them, I hated them with every fiber of my being, then I noticed a fourth person down there. I moved in a little closer to get a better look, to my surprise I saw Mai with them, I felt my heart break, the person who I thought was my friend betrayed me. 

I had to calm myself down, I couldn't let my temper get the best of me and ruined the mission, I just had to deal with it. 

Meanwhile with Yugi ( 3 person P.O.V. ) 

Yugi and the others were at a gas station that seemed abandoned, but to see if any of the pumps still had gas left in side. "Ugh goddamnit! None of these pumps have any gas in them, this was a waste of time." Tristan groaned as dropped the last gas pump onto the floor. Tea and Mai both sighed, they were both done with this whole road trip and wanted to get to Pegasus' headquarters. Yugi however was a little an edge, he didn't felt right being in the desert, felt like someone or something was waiting for them. 

"Well, hopefully we get to the city before we run out of gas, though I doubt that'll be possible, you guys about ready to head out?" Tristan finally said, both Tea and Mai both started to head over to the car both exclaiming, "About damn time!" Yugi on the other hand was looking out into the desert, he felt a suspicious aura around them and it seemed to be growing closer. 

Then out of nowhere a band of guys on motorcycles began to circle around the group, there seemed to be a hundred of them, naturally the group felt intimidated and scared, but stayed where they are. 

By that time the pharaoh switched places with Yugi, she already was in a protective mode and now her alarms were raising through the roof. 

Once the bikers came into a halt, on of them began to speak. "Kids like you shouldn't be out here in the middle of the desert." Tristan got to the front and then yelled, "We don't want any trouble! All we're trying to do is get gas and go to the city!" Then all the bikers began to laugh, causing the teens to tense up. 

Then he spoke again, "Nothing personal kids, we're just doing what our master said." Then they begin to grab chains from their bikes intending to use on Yugi and the others. "Shit!" Tristan yelled. 

Just as about they were going to be cornered, they heard the sound of a motorcycle, but it wasn't from the hoard of bikers. Out of nowhere a lone female biker came out with her own chain and began to swing and hit the bikers. Then one of the bikers started to chase her causing a spark which cause whatever oil was left on the ground to catch on fire. 

"Who is that?" Yami asked as the woman on the bike was being chased by the other bikers. Then Tristan stated, "Don't know, don't care. Let's just get the hell out of here!" Mai then took the pharaoh's hand, "Come on honey, this might be the only chance we got." Then they all piled into the car and drove off. 

1 person p.o.v. Joey's:

I removed my helmet and exhaled loudly, being chased by a bunch of guys on bikes was a hell of a workout! However, I wasn't finished with my mission yet. I still have to meet with Valon and the others to the city and challenge those jerks into a duel, this will be a hell of a day for us. 

Just as I was about to leave I heard my intercom in my ear go off, "Hey Joey, can you hear me?" it was Alister! Why is he calling me? "Yeah, what's up?" I asked him. "I couldn't defeat Kaiba in a duel, he's heading towards the same building as you and the others, so you have to be careful, ya got that?" 

I froze, Kaiba..? On his way here?! You have to be fucking kidding me! I pressed the button on the intercom. "Thanks Alister, don't worry I won't let him get in the way of the mission." I hear Alister respond and hanged up. Damnit! 

I kicked the ground hard, I was feeling nothing but hate and pain when I heard Kaiba's name. Whatever, he'll get what's coming to him later, in the mean time I have to focus on the upcoming duel with those bastards.


End file.
